Undeniable
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: O que Ron e Hermione sentiam um pelo outro era inegável para qualquer um. Excepto para eles. (Escrita com a minha amiga Leniita W)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**** Escrita com a minha amiga do FF, Leniita W. Cada uma escreveu um pedacinho de cada vez (o skype faz milagres!) e demos o nosso melhor. Aqui vai o 1º capítulo! Esperemos que gostem e agradecemos que nos deixem as vossas opiniões com reviews (:**

**Shipper:**** Hermione G.&Ron W.  
****Género:**** Romance/Drama  
****Rated:**** K+**

_**Hogwarts, 6º ano**_

Hermione não sabia como reagir ao que tinha acabado de presenciar. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha visto aquela... 'Argh! Estava pendurada no pescoço dele!', ela matava-se interiormente.

A verdade, a mais pura das verdades, é que Hermione Granger, a rapariga mais inteligente de toda a Hogwarts gostava, realmente, de Ronald Weasley, algo que tinha vindo a tentar negar ao longo dos anos, talvez. Mas, naquele momento, era impossível o negar.

Impossível, quando os ciumes se apoderavam de si a passos cada vez mais largos. Ela sentia os olhos arderem-lhe cada vez e odiava-se por isso. Porque estava a chorar por ele quando ele, obviamente, não estava nem aí para os seus sentimentos?

Isso era o que ela pensava. Ron, pensava tanto em Hermione, como ela nele. Só que, obviamente, nenhum dos dois daria o passo que mudaria tudo. O passo que faria com que ambos ficassem juntos e o passo que mandaria aquele relacionamento com Lavender Brown ao ar.

Hermione estava sentada em frente à lareira na Sala Comum, olhando o fogo fixamente, enquanto milhares de lembranças lhe passavam pela mente. Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram, ela tinha-o achado tão infantil e havia dito que nunca seria amiga dele. Ela riu-se ironicamente, ainda mirando o fogo. 'Quão errada eu estava na altura...', ela pensou, enxugando uma lágrima solitária que lhe corria pela face.

Ron, com Lavender completamente colada a si, partilhava, o mesmo pensamento que Hermione. Alguma vez, em algum dia da sua vida, pensaria que iria ser amigo de uma sabe-tudo nariz empinado que teve a lata (uma grande lata!) de lhe dizer, na primeira vez que partiam para Hogwarts, que tinha o nariz sujo?! Jamais. Mas bem... ao estado a que as coisas tinham chegado.

Como é que ela se tinha permitido apaixonar por um insensível como ele? Como? Ela não conseguia encontrar uma resposta que a satisfizesse. Não importava em quantos livros procurava ou quantas explicações a sua racionalidade tentava encontrar. Ela, no fundo, sabia que não havia explicação para o amor. E isso frustava-a. Não entender aquilo, não saber o que fazer para acabar com aquela dor no peito de cada vez que pensava nele a beijar alguém tão repudiante como Lavender Brown.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas e olhou fixamente para o tecto tentando impedir que estas voltassem a cair. Suspirou. Não havia nada a fazer. Se o idiota do Ronald Weasley preferia as coisas assim, então era assim que iriam ficar. Hermione, também sabia ser orgulhosa. Levantou-se e deparou-se com Harry e Ginny olhando para ela ambos visivelmente preocupados. Harry, aproximou-se, pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro e disse:

**Harry:** "Mione, nós estamos aqui para o que precisares, sabes disso.", ele olhava-a com ar de pena e preocupação. "Não podes continuar a martirizares-te por isso."

Hermione suspirou e com isto não evitou outra enxurrada de lágrimas.

**Harry:** "Hermione, eu não queria..." , mas Ginny fez um gesto suave para que se calasse e abraçou a amiga.

**Ginny**: "Sabes que o meu irmão é um idiota, não é, Hermione?"

Hermione apenas conseguiu acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça e agarrar a amiga mais forte.

**Hermione**: "Porquê?", ela tentava dizer, entre soluços.

**Ginny**: "Porque é rapaz, tão simples quanto isso!", Ginny pediu desculpas mudamente a Harry pelo que acabara de dizer. Este apenas a olhou com um sorriso ténue e fez-lhe um olhar do tipo "faz o que tens a fazer para que ela fique melhor".

**Hermione**: "Mas será que ele não vê que ela é uma loira platinada que só está interessada nele porque ele entrou no raio do Quidditch?", ela já se estava a exaltar e a perder o controlo do que dizia e no tom de voz em que o dizia.

Ginny arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, nunca na vida tinha visto a amiga naquele estado. O irmão só fazia porcaria, literalmente.

**Ginny:** "Tem calma Hermione." , não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer mais , "chora, chora à vontade."

Sempre pensou que o Ron e a Hermione ficassem juntos. Sempre. Mas que raio é que se passava na cabeça dele?!

Hermione escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Ginny, enquanto chorava tudo o que tinha estado a aguentar durante todo o dia. Por essa razão, não reparou quando a porta se abriu e uma Lavender saltitante e aos risinhos entrou agarrada ao braço de um Ron um pouco aturdido, que parou no exato momento em que viu o olhar que a irmã lhe lançou.

**Ron**: "O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou, estupidamente.

Era demais para Hermione. Antes que outra vaga de lágrimas aparecesse largou a amiga e correu até ao dormitório deixando Ron a olhar perplexo para ela.

**Ginny:** "O que é que aconteceu?! Tu ainda tens a lata de perguntar o que é que aconteceu?!" , exclamou amargamente quase atirando-se para cima dele se não fosse Harry impedindo-a agarrando-lhe o braço.

**Ron:** "Passaste-te, Ginny?! Sou mais velho que tu por isso vê lá se me respeitas um pouco!" , nem sabia o que estava para ali a dizer. Estava, de facto, preocupado com Hermione.

**Ginny:** "Respeito?! Estás-me a falar em respeito, sua besta?! Harry, larga-me!", a cara de Ginny estava da cor dos seus cabelos tal era a irritação.

**Harry:** "Tem calma, Ginny, assim não vais a lado nenhum. E tu.", ele dirigiu-se para o Ron "Vê se tens um bocado de cuidado nessas atitudes, sim?"

**Ron:** "Mas quais atitudes?", ele perguntou, olhando para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório de Hermione.

**Harry:** "Tu não entendes ou não queres entender?"

**Ginny**: "É claro que ele não quer entender! Ele não entende o idiota que está a ser!", ela olhava-o com um olhar que era capaz de matar.

**Ron:** "Entender o quê?" , perguntou, mais uma vez estupidamente.

**Lavender:** "Sim, entender o quê?!" , falou pela primeira vez, com uma voz tão irritante que levou Ginny ao limite.

**Ginny:**"TU CALA-TE! " , disse para Lavender apontando-lhe o dedo. Harry continuava a agarrá-la o que a impediu de lhe começar a puxar os cabelos, "Não te metas onde não és chamada! És uma ..." , mas antes de dizer o que quer que fosse Harry tapou-lhe a boca.

**Harry:** "Ginny será melhor ires para o dormitório, está bem? Já chega."

Ginny olhou-o com um olhar mais calmo. Ele tinha razão. Não valia a pena. Já chegava. Deu-lhe um beijo na face, e lançou um último olhar de raiva aos dois "pombinhos".

Harry ficou a vê-la subir para o dormitório e quando deixou de a ver, virou-se para o Ron e disse-lhe, com um ar bastante magoado, o que chocou o amigo: "Tu realmente estás diferente. Já não te reconheço."

**Ron:** "O que estás para aí a dizer? Estás maluco?", ele recusava-se a admitir que tinha entendido bem o que o amigo queria dizer.

**Harry**: "Ela está de rastos e é-te indiferente."

**Lavender:** "Tu bem te podes preocupar com ela, o meu Won-Won já tem de se preocupar comigo, não é meu lindo?", ela virou-se para o Ron, puxando-lhe o cabelo devagar.

Ron olhou para Lavender e mentiu no que disse de seguida o melhor que pôde.

**Ron:** "Sim, é isso." , depois dirigiu o seu olhar para o melhor amigo, "Não vejo o porquê da Hermione estar assim, mas também não quero saber."

Lavender soltou um risinho, mas Harry abanou ligeiramente a cabeça. Ou Ron estava cego ou então fingia-se de cego. Só podia.

**Harry**: "Faz como entenderes. Sabes que eu não tomo partidos. Sou amigo dos dois, mas espero que não te venhas a arrepender."

Dito isto murmurou um "até logo" e subiu para o seu dormitório.

Ron ficou a olhar para ele a pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

**Lavender:** "Anda, morzinho, vem sentar ali. Ignora-os, se fossem mesmo teus amigos, estavam felizes por ti!"

**Ron**: "Sim, tens razão...", ele não estava a pensar no que lhe estava a responder e o que fez a seguir também não mereceu muito da sua atenção, apenas fazia o que ela queria. Ele só conseguia pensar na razão porque Hermione se sentia assim tão afetada. Não queria criar muitas expetativas, porque ele sabia que uma rapariga como ela nunca se interessaria por alguém desajeitado e idiota como ele.

Mas o facto era que Hermione interessara-se e muito por Ron. Nem ele imaginava o quanto. E ela só conseguia pensar nisto enquanto molhava a sua almofada com lágrimas.

Claro que eles nunca iam ficar juntos, claro que não. Como é que poderia ter sido tão estúpida ao ponto de ponderar essa hipótese? A verdade é que ela não tinha resposta. Hermione Granger não tinha resposta para esta pergunta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Caça aos Horcruxes_

Ele não media a intensidade das suas palavras, apenas dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça, sem saber o quanto elas poderiam magoar. Gritou-lhe coisas que nunca se tinha imaginado dizer. Mas o pior... O pior é que ele não conseguia pensar de outra forma. Eles estavam a enganá-lo e não tinham sequer a coragem de serem sinceros. Abanou a cabeça, em sinal de negação, cansado daquilo tudo. Ela tinha-lhe gritado para que ele tirasse o Horcrux do pescoço e, finalmente, ele fez-lhe a vontade. Uma onda deliberdade percorreu-lhe o corpo. Olhou uma última vez para ela e saiu da tenda.

Ela quase que não acreditava no que se passava. Tinha ele mesmo dito aquelas coisas? Como é que era possível ele pensar isso? Hermione sentia-se tanto indignada, como com vontade suplicante de se ajoelhar aos pés dele e tentar que ele retirasse essas ideias da cabeça.

Quando ele saiu da tenda ela foi logo atrás, chamando-o com muita súplica na sua voz que, quem a ouvisse, acharia absolutamente inegável o sentimento que ela tinha por ele.

Hermione: "Ron, por favor... Não vás!" , os pingos da chuva encharcavam-na e as lágrimas confundiam-se.

Ron fingiu que não a ouviu e Desapareceu. Arrependeu-se de imediato.

Contudo, era tarde demais, numa fração de segundo, estava longe, muito longe... E ele sabia que lhe era impossível voltar, os feitiços de Hermione eram demasiado bons para ele conseguir detetá-los. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou impedir as lágrimas que se formavam rapidamente. Ele nunca mais ia voltar. Nunca mais os ia encontrar. Nunca mais a ia ver. Nunca. E tudo porque tudo tinha saido totalmente do seu controlo e ele tinha dito e feito coisas das quais se iria arrepender para o resto da sua vida, não importava o que poderia acontecer. 'E agora?', ele pensou, desesperado.

Hermione voltou a entrar na tenda com as lágrimas a cairem-lhe complusivamente dos olhos. Sentou-se e sentiu Harry meter-lhe alguma coisa por cima. Talvez um cobertor. Não queria saber. Só queria chorar. Talvez a mágoa passasse, sabendo ela que obviamente não passaria. Talvez alivasse, mas também duvidava. Não conseguia racicionar direito. Estava tudo sem lógica na sua cabeça. Ele... ele tinha ido embora. E não voltaria.

Ron procurava rapidamente um local para se abrigar. Sabendo que não seria prudente entrar num local público, escolheu um lugar escondido no meio de algumas árvores. Sentou-se contra uma e abraçou os joelhos, escondendo a cabeça entre eles. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha dito. Via-se a ele mesmo dizer aquelas palavras todas, cheias de mágoa e raiva. Ele nem se lembrava de sentir assim tanto ódio. Contudo, ele tinha sentido. Não lhe passava pela cabeça culpar o medalhão, era a ele mesmo que ele estava a ouvir dizer aquilo tudo. Era ele.

Hermione não dormiu nessa noite. Nem em todas as outras a seguir. Não conseguia. Só pensava em Ron e em como o queria ao pé dela. Como é que ele podia pensar que ela e Harry...? Harry era apenas o irmão que ela nunca teve. Ela estava apaixonada por Ron. Ela sabia-o. E agora sentia-o mais do que nunca na sua ausência. Maldita a hora em que ela não lhe tinha dito tudo o que sentia. Quem lhe dera puder voltar atrás.

Mas o que é que ele tinha feito? Como é que ele ia voltar? Ele sabia bem que seria impossivel. Mas ele só queria encontrá-los, dizer-lhes que tinha sido um idiota e sabia que tinha exagerado. Sim, porque ele tinha plena noção que o Harry também devia estar bastante desiludido com a atitude e com as palavras dele. Tinha sido há escassos minutos apenas, mas tudo lhe parecia ter acontecido numa outra dimensão longíqua. O seu mundo estava a desmoronar-se à sua frente e ele não tinha como evitá-lo. Restava-lhe sobreviver, para que, um dia, pudesse voltar a reencontrá-los.

Todas as noites, abrigado na casa de Fleur e de Bill, refletia sobre o que tinha feito. E todas as noites pensava nela tentando, em vão, que a memória dela lhe fizesse encontrar o caminho de volta para eles.

Um dia ouviu a voz da Hermione sair do Deluminador falando sobre ele. Não acreditou. Ficou espectado a olhar para o objecto durante uns minutos. Saiu uma luzinha do Deluminador e tocou-lhe exatamente no coração. E, _como por magia_, já sabia o caminho a tomar. Já sabia como os encontrar. E ia encontrar.


End file.
